Bercerita dalam gelap
by Honey Sho
Summary: Mati lampu dadakan telah membuat BoBoiBoy petir ketakutan setengah mati. Mengetahui keadaan, BoBoiBoy Angin mengambil kesempatan dengan menceritakan cerita horror bersama mereka. Dan BoBoiBoy Tanah ikut-ikutan ngerjain Dia. Tapi, ada hal yang tak terhitungkan oleh mereka terjadi. Apa itu? Translated fic from Story Telling in Dark by tepung-pelita. Summary lengkap di dalam cerita.


Bercerita dalam gelap

Author : FarihahNazri AKA tepung-pelita #dibombardirAuthoraslinya

Main Cast : BoBoiBoy

Rated : K

Genre : Humor

Summary : Mati lampu dadakan telah membuat BoBoiBoy petir ketakutan setengah mati. Mengetahui keadaan, BoBoiBoy Angin mengambil kesempatan dengan menceritakan cerita horror bersama mereka. Dan bukannya membantu BoBoiBoy Petir yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati, BoBoiBoy Tanah pun malah ikut-ikutan ngerjain Dia. Tapi, ada hal yang tak terhitungkan oleh mereka terjadi. Apakah itu?

Disclaimed : BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studios kecuali Hali-Kun~~~ #kenaHujanHalilintar(lagi?) (Halilintar : Aku je. DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU HALI-KUN!) Dan Plot ini milik Kak Farihah Nazri yang sekarang merubah PN menjadi tepung-pelita. Aku hanya translator saja #dihajarCSOCharapakePowerSaw

Warning : Awas ada Ranjau (baca : typo), OOC (sangat), gaje tothemax (banget), DLL!

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

><p>"Giliranmu." Kata BoBoiBoy Tanah kepada BoBoiBoy Petir. BoBoiy petir pun menyeringai dan berkata dengan sombongnya sambil mengambil dadu. "heh! Aku yakin kalau aku akan mendapatkan Lahan itu." Dia pun mengocok dadunya dan melemparnya. Sayangnya, dadu itu menunjukkan angka enam dan tiga yang berarti Dia harus berjalan sebanyak itu. Dia pun mengeluh.<p>

"Hehehe... Kau berada di lahanku..." Kata BoBoiBoy Angin ketawa psikopat sambil menunjuk ke lahannya. BoBoiBoy Petir yang mulai risih pun mendesis. "Diem!"

Apa yang mereka lakukan? Oke. Saya akan menjelaskan secara mendetail. Mereka bermain monopoli dan sekarang 'Perwakilan' (apa itu namanya? Author lupa. #digebukbersama) BoBoiBoy Petir berada di 'lahannya' BoBoiBoy Angin. BoBoiBoy Petir pun memberikan beberapa uang palsu kepadanya.

"Cih. Ini sudah yang keempat kalinya. Kenapa sangat sulit, sih?" Keluhnya. Ya sulit, dong BoBoiBoy Petir! Game ini kan sesulit Map E*v**a** level Extreme dari **O (Oke. Author mulai ngelantur) BoBoiBoy Tanah yang melihat BoBoiBoy Petir berara dalam keadaan 'depresi' mulai menghiburnya. "Ayolah.. Ini kan hanya permainan..."

"Oke. Giliranku sekarang." Kata BoBoiBoy Angn yang sedang mengocok dadu. Saat melempar, tiba-tiba seluruh ruangan menjadi gelap. BoBoiBoy Petir pun mulai panik dan berteriak. "EH? APA YANG- ADAW!". Nampaknya sesuatu telah menampar BoBoiBoy Petir -coret-yang kaget-coret- tepat di wajahnya.

"Ooops... Mangap (?)." Ucap BoBoiBoy Angin yang entah mengapa mulai ketularan gaya bahasa teman-teman Author di sekolah dan langsung dihadiahi sebuah jitakan denga tekanan (?) super besar dari BoBoiBoy Petir yang mendarat di kepala BoBoiBoy Angin dengan rumus P : F/a. (emangnya Fisika, apa?) Ternyata Dia kaget karena ruangan jadi gelap secara tiba-tiba sehingga Dia tak sengaja melempar dadunya secara sembarangan (?) dan mendarat mulus (baca :nimpukin) yang punya muka.

"Biar Aku yang memberi analisis. Mati lampu?" kata BoBoiBoy Tanah berlagak (sok) detektif. BoBoiBoy Angin pun berteriak 2 oktaf. "Ape? Ala... macem mana aku nak menangkan game nie? BoBoiBoy Petir dah menang dua kali. Tak acik, lha!"

"Haish... Macam budak kecil je..." gerutu BoBoiBoy Petir sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Nggak, tahu! Ini kan sifatku sejak... Sejak... Sejak aku lahir."

"Heleh. Kau kan Cuma klon. Sejak Oc- Eh! Opochot! Opochot!"

Tiba-tiba petir pun menyambar-nyambar di udara menghentikan perkelahian mereka. Saat petir yang kedua, BoBoiBoy Angin telah melihat ketakutan BoBoiBoy Petir bagaikan orang jantungan. Ketika peitr yang ketiga menyambar, BoBoiBoy Petir kaget bukan kepalang dan mundur dengan wajah memucat.

'_Kenapa sih harus mati lampu disertai hujan pada waktu yang sama? Ini mah seperti lagi nyasar di film horror...'_ Batinnya dan berharap tidak ada yang membaca pikirannya. Namun sepertinya harapan itu musnah ketika BoBoiBoy Angin telah melihat reaksi yang diberikan olehnya, diatas kepala BoBoiBoy Angin pun langsung muncul obor (?) sambil menyeringai.

"Guys, Sementara kita tidak bisa bermain saat gelap, gimana kalo kita bercerita saja?" Saran boBoiBoy Angin dengan senyum (lebih tepatnya, seringaian) yang muncul di wajahnya, yang tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat dalam kegelapan yang nyaris seperti Zom- (EH? Nyaris ngelantur lagi.). BoBoiBoy Petir yang mulai mendengar hal itu hanya bisa facepale sambil mengatakan. "Apa? Jangan-jangan..."

"AYO KITA BERCERITA TENTANG HANTU! SIAPA YANG KETAKUTAN AKAN KALAH!" Tantang BoBoiBoy Angin dengan nada 25 oktaf (?) Yang membuat BoBoiBoy Tanah menggetoknya dengan tangannya. Tapi, BoBoiBoy Petir merasa Dia berada di lemari pendingin dan mengalami _hiporthermia_ daripada mendengar cerita hantu seperti ini. Jujur saja. Dia adalah orang yang pengecut.

"Hayo... Apa kamu takut? Apa kamu takut Petir?" Tanya BoBoiBoy Angin sambil menakut-nakuti BoBoiBoy Petir yang mukanya mulai memucat. Oke, BoBoiBoy Angin mulai ngerjain mode on. BoBoiBoy Petir yang mukanya mulai memerah membantah dan nada bicaranya seperti Author Honey yang lagi ngamuk plus mulai OOC. (bayangkan sendiri gimana bicaranya) "NGGAK! JELAS NGGAK, LAH! NGAPAIN SIH? MASALAH BUAT EL?"

"Ish... Nggak usah nyolot juga kale..." Ucap yang lainnya jawdropped. BoBoiBoy Petir pun hanya mendengus kesal. BoBoiBoy Angin pun langsung berdehem dan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Oke. Dimulai! Aku yang pertama!"

"TUNGGU! APA?"

"Shh! Diam! Nanti kesan seramnya kurang!" Kata BoBoiBoy Angin ke BoboiBoy Petir yang membuat BoBoiBoy Tanah hanya bisa ber-speechless-ria.

"Suatu hari, Ada seorang penduduk yang bernama... Err... bernama..." Ucap BoBoiBoy Angin yang mencoba mengingat-ngingat nama karakternya. BoBoiBoy Tanah pun hanya mendengarnya bosan sambil berkata dengan judesnya. "Ambil nama orang kok repot."

"O, Oke." katanya memulai cerita lagi. "Pada suatu hari, Ada seorang penduduk yang bernama Petir melewati makam.."

"Lho? Kok kamu pake namaku sih?"

"Majalah buat El? Ditambah lagi ini nama karakternya! Bukan namamu, Baka!" Jelas BoBoiBoy Angin yang mendapat jitakan dari lawan bicaranya karena mengejeknya 'Baka' yang artnya bodoh.

"Sudahlah... Lagian kamu juga, sih Angin... Kamu juga, Petir. Kau harus paham ini hanyalah sebuah cerita. Dan banyak orang di dunia ini memiliki nama yang sama." Nasehat BoBoiBoy Tanah dengan wajah dan suara yang datar yang mendapat tatapan 'kamu-yakin-dengan-hal-itu?'. Sepertinya Dia berada di sisi BoBoiBoy Angin, deh... BoBoiBoy Angin pun terkekeh. "Hehe... Terbaik."

BoBoiBoy Petir pun mendengus kesal. Siapa yang punya nama sama seperti Dia? "Oke. Kita lanjutkan, ya?" Tanya BoBoiBoy Angin yang mulai mengulang ceritanya.. lagi.

* * *

><p>-SKIP TIME-<p>

_(Soalnya Author nggak tahu cerita horrornya kayak gimana #dikeroyok)_

"Dan sang hantu membawa nyawa Petir dan kembali ke kuburan. Berakhir... khikhikhikhi..." Setelah BoBoiBoy Angin tertawa bagai Akechi Mitsuhide (?) nyasar, Petir pun menyambar-nyambar dilangit, menambah nuansa horror dalam cerita itu.

"Yah... Tidak buruk juga. Kau itu pembaca cerita yang bagus juga..." Kata BoBoiBoy Tanah. Dia mengakui bahwa dia sedikit ketakutan, Namun tidak separah BoBoiBoy Petir. Tangan dan kakinya gemetar, sementara Dia sendiri sedikit merinding tango (?). Ditambah lagi, nama karakternya sama seperti Dia. Jadi itu seperti kutukan Apakah itu akan terjadi padanya juga?

"Siapa selanjutnya." Tanya BoBoiBoy Angin

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangannya. BoBoiBoy Angin pun mulai bosan. "Hmmm... Tanah?"

"Maaf. Masih bingung..."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Petir?"

"A- Aku? Aku... Aku masih mencari cerita juga." Balas BoBoiBoy Petir yang berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutan.

"Tapi, Kalian tahu, nggak? Bosan, tau!" gerutu BoBoiBoy Angin. Tiba-tiba sebuah obor (?) muncul di kepala BoBoiBoy Angin. "Ha! Bagaimana kalau kita Jankepo saja?" Sarannya.

"Oke!" balas mereka.

* * *

><p>"Kubilang Aku sekarang nggak punya!" Kata BoBoiBoy Petir sambil marah-marah. Seperti yang kita lihat BoBoiBoy Petir <span>nyaris<span> ngamuk walaupun BoBoiBoy Angin mengatakan siapa yang menang duluan (Sebenarnya Mereka benar-benar berniat ngerjain BoBoiBoy Petir dan Dia tahu akan hal itu.)

"Jika begitu, ceritakan apa saja yang kau tahu. Walaupun kami telah mendengar atau melihatnya." Ucap BoBoiBoy Tanah. Ini telah sepuluh menit BoBoiBoy Petir mengatakan hal yang sama.

"betul. Ceritakan saja." Kata BoBoiBoy Angin menyetujui.

BoBoiBoy Petir menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan mencoba mengingat cerita yang pernah Ia dengar. Dia pun menarik nafas sebelum memulai.

"Ehm... Pada Zaman dahulu, ada seorang anak perempuan yang bernama... Ehm.. Miku. Suatu hari Dia merusakkan piring kesayangan tuannya. Lalu, Dia dibunuh oleh tuannya dan tubuhnya dibuang ke sumur. Setiap malam tuannya selalu mendengar... '1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9,... Disana tidak cukup satu.' Berakhir.."

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

KRIIIK KRIIIIK

"Hanya itu?" Tanya BoBoiBoy Angin terheran-heran. Gimana nggak heran kalo Dia bercerita mnghabiskan waktu 45 menit. Tapi yang satu ini? Tiga menit aja nggak ada. Disisi lain, BoBoiBoy Tanah tidak percaya bahwa BoBoiBoy Petir dapet menceritakan cerita horror karena diantara mereka Dialah yang paling takut sama hal-hal yang berbau mistis seperti hantu.

"Hey, Petir. Ceritanya dari Doraemon?"

"Emangnya kenapa?"

"Pfftt... HAHAHAHA!" Tiba-tiba BoBoiBoy Angin ketawa ngakak.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya BoBoiBoy Petir karena tersinggung.

"Kau bilang dari Doraemon, kan?"

"Jadi..."

"Itu artinya kau tidak pernah liat film Horror! HAHAHA!"

"Di... DIAM!" Teriak BoBoiBoy Petir. Dia tidak dapat menyembunyikannya lagi. Pipinya menjadi merah karena malu. Jika BoBoiBoy Angin melihatnya, Dia kan dikerjain lagi. Namun sekarang masih mati lampu.

"Haha... Hei, Tanah. I... hehe... Ingat nggak pas... Pas Kita liat The Ring?"

"Oh! Maksudmu pas dia ngompol, hah? HAHAHA! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" Balas BoBoiBoy Tanah yang langsung ketawa ngakak. Pada waktu itu, Mereka bertiga melihat The Ring. Untungnya, BoBoiBoy Petir duduk di lantai. Jika tidak... hehe. Nasibnya kayak seseorang. (Author Honey langsung dibantai ditempat oleh seseorang).

"Berapa kali aku bilang!? AKU! TIDAK! NGOMPOL! Itu... Karena Air dari gelas terjatuh!" Bukannya berhenti, Mereka berdua malah ngakak habis-habisan.

"Bukankah Dia bilang waktu itu gentengnya bocor?"

"Hahaha! Be- Benar, Tapi mana mungkin? Kita kan kita nonton di lantai satu!"

Dan Kedua orang itu langsung ngakak sambil gegulingan. Jika seseorang tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi, mereka berpikir kedua anak ini gila. Di sisi lain, wajah dan mata BoBoiBoy Petir berubah menjadi merah, Dan sekarang dan pasti Dia sekarang lagi ngamuk.

"BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR!"

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

_(Jangan tanya keadaan mereka menjadi kayak gimana #dikeroyoklagi)_

Keesokan harinya, Ochobot datang ke ruangannya BoBoiBoy untuk membangunkannya (lebih tepatnya membangunkan mereka) untuk shalat subuh. Tapi...

"WTF? WTH? APA YANG TERJADI SEBENARNYA DISINI?"

Ruangannya sekarang seperti kapal pecah. BoBoiBoy Tanah dan BoBoiBoy Angin sedang tidur dengan nyamannya (lebih tepatnya tepar) dengan keadaan gosong (?) di karpet.

"Oh. Selamat pagi, Ochobot..." Ucap BoBoiBoy Petir di kamarnya. Dia menggosok mata kirinya dan menguap bagai anak kecil yang baru bangun. (Jujur, dia baru bangun.)

"Err... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Ochobot yang tidak menyadari ke-OOC-an dirinya.

"Oh... Tidak ada. Kemarin kami bermain sebuah game." Balas BoBoiBoy Petir nyengir sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Ochobot hanya menggangguk, Tidak diketahui Dia percaya atau tidak.

FIN or The End

* * *

><p>-Vocabulary-<p>

- Mangap : Plesetan dari maaf.

- Hipotermia : Suatu keadaan dimana penderita memiliki suhu yang sangat dingin.

- Jankenpo : hompimpa ALA jepang

* * *

><p>Akhirnya... Satu hari selesai juga.<p>

Halilintar : "Huh! Alasan. Cuma 1.628 kata doang."

Me : "Biarin."

Taufan : "Di ceritanya tepung-pelita Aku nggak dijitak terus-terusan. Kenapa disini dijitak terus..." #pundung

Gempa : "haha... Terbaik..."

Me : "Betul, tuh! Ayo kita liat Residen Evil 5, yuk."

Gempa 'n Taufan : "Kita ikut?"

Me : "Nggak. Hanya Aku sama Halilintar."

Gempa 'n Taufan : #pundung

Me : "Udahan, ya... Good Luck and Salute Writer..."


End file.
